


Biased Reporting

by dollteeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollteeth/pseuds/dollteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two letters arrive separately at the Daily Prophet office on 30 March 1978 -- both in response to the same article, neither with any knowledge of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biased Reporting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in August 2007.

To the editors and staff of the Daily Prophet:

I was disappointed but unsurprised at the superbly biased nature of this past Wednesday’s headline article (“Ministry Conducts Security Raids Across Greater London,” 29 March 1978). It has never been clearer that the Daily Prophet, like most other previously respectable institutions, is sycophantically eager to impress the radicals at the Ministry of Magic. Those of us who still respect wizarding society and tradition will recognise the truth behind the propaganda, and we shall not be intimidated into silence, either by an authoritarian Ministry of Magic or by the mainstream media under its sway.

Some will doubtless argue that my own outrage over the raids is strictly personal, but such assertions do not recognise the broader nature of the Ministry’s offence. Conducting raids in the ancestral homes of some of our oldest and most respectable families — while abominable on its own — is merely the latest in a series of escalating incidents showcasing the utter lack of respect with which our society’s ancestry is now regarded. It represents a new paradigm in which our heritage is thrown aside for the sake of political advantage, and in which our world’s rich history is revised in favour of those who would dilute our culture and destroy our traditions.

It is important, now more than ever, for popular opinion to acknowledge both the danger of this new worldview and the gravity of the offences that characterise it. The Ministry of Magic’s agenda, as exemplified clearly by its recent actions, seeks to splinter the foundation of wizarding society and tighten its authority by enlisting the approval of the cultural proletariat. One need only look to the ill-disguised schadenfreude of the Daily Prophet’s article for an example of how far our society has fallen.

With all the respect you deserve,

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_  
Sixth-year student, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 

* * *

 

Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
c/o The Daily Prophet

To Whom It May Concern:

Keep up the good work, gents! Pity you didn’t find anything, but better luck next time.

Cheers,  
 **Sirius Black**  
(no relation)


End file.
